


for each other.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro POV, best friends who love each other but are oblivious but do oddly romantic things? yes, implied trauma, oblivion, this is a sleepy fic i wrote at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were best friends, so you'd think It'd be a little bit weird to have this ritual of sleeping in the same bed, spooning like an old married couple.





	for each other.

Birds chirping is often an occurrence you hear when you wake up.

For Takashi Shirogane that was almost never the case.

He'd hear the little sparrows sing a waking song as he entered his apartment, engulfed by early morning light.

Shiro squints as he enters, dropping his working bag somewhere onto the ground. He struts forward, slowly undoing his tie, shoes already long forgotten, probably kicked somewhere under the couch.

He'd make his way towards the bedroom, stripping his way out of the suit and grabbing his neatly folded pyjamas from the lounging chair, prepared by the one and only. His best friend.

Shiro looks up to the bed and as always, spots a mop of black hair scattered across his pillow. Keith was completely unbothered by the birds, the light and the locks of his hair poking down his cheeks. Soft little sleepy sighs escape him, as he's almost magnetically attracted to turn Shiro's way. When he's finally found comfort in his new position, he buries his face deeper into the blankets. Shiro smiles.

He was his best friend, so you'd think It'd be a little bit weird to have this ritual of sleeping in the same bed, spooning like an old married couple.

But they did it anyway.

Because they were Shiro and Keith.

Best friends but also each other's balance.

When Shiro arrives home stressed from his night shift, Keith is there to lull him straight to sleep. And when Keith returns from a bothersome class, Shiro is there to hug his annoyance away.

It's been so long like that, they barely remember where it began, but every time Shiro would dip into the bed, eyes still on Keith's sleeping face, he'd remember the words Keith has always spoken to him, back when he used to dread night shifts with fear and anger.

Each time he'd set foot outside his workplace, the dark night and the shadowed alleyways bringing back memories he'd love nothing but to forget, Keith would gently rest his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

He told him that these streets that left a hollow space on his right would from then on be associated with better things.

Keith picking him up with his neon reddish bike that'd glow even in the deepest of the dark. Keith being there to fill the emptiness to his right side, as he'd press closer. Keith and the idea that he'll always be there when Shiro arrives home. Keith laying in his bed, asleep and at peace and always ready to look out for Shiro as Shiro would for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
